Ravioli (CP)
Ravioli is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Ravioli is one of the Betas in the Canine Pack. He hopes to become Vice-Alpha at some point. Biography: Ravioli was always a street dog. He was the first born pup, meaning we would be the most responsible. His parents were both mutts, and they treated him with respect. He was very close with his mother. He was not an only child for long! He is the oldest of his five other siblings. His parents had each of them separately. Ravioli was already a bring brother at one year old, when his mother gave birth to his younger brother Rigatoni. He would cuddle with him, since Rigatoni didn't know how to play quite yet, and his eyes weren't open. As he got a little older, he started to teach Rigatoni how to walk and talk. He didn't quite understand that his family avoided humans yet, so he always left that responsibility for his parents. A year later, the two young pups were joined by their younger sister Tortellini. It was harder for Ravioli to play with Tortellini because she was really spunky! He was often used as her "toy" as a young pup. He decided to let her naw and drool on him, since she was just a baby. He didn't want her doing that to Rigatoni. At two years of age, Ravioli had already learned to to small, simple tasks, such as guarding food or setting up shelters. He learned how to beg, so he could get food for his family. After all, who wouldn't want to give such a cute puppy food? He used begging as an advantage to get attention, however. He was very clever, and started stealing books or magazines so he could learn how to read. By age three, his vocabulary started to get more complex. He taught Rigatoni how to read picture books with few words. His family got even bigger when Macaroni was born. At this point, Ravioli started caring for all his siblings, and was like a nanny. Rigatoni started following in his footsteps, and he was taught to do simple tasks. He was constantly watching his new baby sister, and making sure she wasn't roughhoused by Tortellini. He'd chew up hard foods, or find soft mushy ones for Tortellini and Macaroni to eat so they wouldn't choke. He was quite exhausted, but knew he had to support his family. He found Macaroni really easy to take of. By age five, Ravioli started finding food for himself, and was a lot like Matilda. His parents loved that he was curious about his new surroundings, but they were worried that he was overworking himself. Ravioli simply wanted to help. After all, his mother just gave birth to Fettuccine. His father was growing ill, so he and Rigatoni started helping the family more. Even Tortellini pitched in to help on occasion. Ravioli went to hunt, avoiding Animal Control while Rigatoni took care of his sisters and father. Ravioli protected his youngest sister from lots of dangerous things. By age six, his mother had her last pup, Linguine. Ravioli was smart enough to cook at this age, and started making the pastas each of his siblings were named after. He was worried about his father's declining health, as he was having trouble moving. He was able to make a device with wheels so his father didn't have to use his legs to walk. He helped his father with his health. He still had time to play with Linguine, but Rigatoni took over so Ravioli could help his father. At age ten, he was basically working 24/7. At this point, his father became seriously ill, and he didn't have much time left. He had became his care taker at this point. On the night he was about to pass, Ravioli, his mother, and siblings spent the whole day with him, making sure his last day was the best day of his life. His dad passed away peacefully. The next morning, Ravioli and Rigatoni helped their mother put his body into a cart. He passed away with a smile on his face, and he looked so peaceful. His mother pulled the cart into the woods, and she put his body on his funeral pyre. She and the siblings performed his last rites, while Ravioli got some flowers to sprinkle on his dad. He lit the pyre after giving his father a final kiss. His father was given an honorable cremation. After his body was reduced to bone and ash, he buried his father's cremains by a little tree. He could still sense his presence after he left the world. Not long after this, his mother was taken by Animal Control. He howled and raced the truck, desperately trying to save her. He was not fast enough, however, as the truck sped up. He was left with no parents, and he had to take care of his five siblings. By age seventeen, he was a full time parent. He didn't have to do as much work though, since his siblings were old enough to help. They settled in the forest where his father was buried. The little shrub grew to a large tree. He was going to hunt with Tortellini one day, when the Cats of Adventure Bay cornered them. Tortellini viciously attacked some of the cats, but was severely mauled by the largest in the glaring, Roosevelt. He had given her scars. He forced the pack of young dogs out of the forest, since no dogs were allowed. Ravioli and Tortellini agreed to do so. After leaving the forest, they saw the Stray Dog Clan and Canine Pack. The two leaders saw the helpless group of dogs, and debated what they should do with them. Max wouldn't accept the boys because they were too calm, while Lotus didn't accept the girls because they were too violent. Ravioli thought the Stray Dog Clan was way too genocidal, so he agreed to join the Canine Pack with Rigatoni and Linguine. He said goodbye to his sisters, as they were now separated between two packs. He was immediately ranked a Beta due to how responsible he was. He currently lives with the Canine Pack, which is like a second family to him. He feels an aching pain though, since he is no longer living with his mother or siblings, and he lost his father. Personality: Ravioli is a caring pup with a heart of gold. When he meets someone, he makes sure they're ok, and is always willing to help. He is very hard working, and is doing whatever he can to become a Vice-Alpha. He always taking care of his brothers, but he tends to be overprotective at times. He can get really agitated when a pack mate doesn't help, and he will sometimes pester them about it. Despite his happy nature, he's currently fighting depression. He only acts depressed in front of his siblings, since he wouldn't want to be seen like that. He has hurt himself several times, and has even tried committing suicide. He has been caught by his brothers several times, and Ravioli just wants to see his parents again. He has Bipolar Disorder, but is in his maniac stage more. He is very social, and hangs out with high ranks. He also hangs out with the lower ones too. Out of all the Betas, he works the hardest. He uses words instead of force, and never fights unless if really provoked. He really likes when things are organized. Due to being the oldest sibling, he's become very patient. Appearance: Ravioli is an eighteen year old mixed breed. He has a dark chestnut coat. He has brown on his ears, most of his face, most of his body, his arms and legs, half of his tail, and his tuft. He has a white stripe by his nose, on his chest, underbelly, paws, and half of his tail. He has blood red eyes and a grey nose. His ears are erect, and he has drooping"sideburns". He has a rough coat, and a small tail. He has a small tuft of hair. He appears to show traits of being Pomeranian, Chihuahua, Newfoundland, Siberian Husky, Alaskan Malamute, Alaskan Klee Kai, Alaskan Husky, German Shepherd, Border Collie, Welsh Sheepdog, Australian Shepherd and Golden Retriever. He wears two brown strings on his arms. He looks a lot like Rafe. He weighs 55 pounds (25 kilograms), and is 26 inches tall. (66 centimeters) Crush: Ravioli has a small crush on Lotus. He's not madly obsessed with her, but he does want to go on a date with her at some point. He supports her sister a lot, so she can have free time. He enjoys her presence, and gives her gifts. One of the reasons why he works so hard is to impress her. He is also a little shy around her. He doesn't like how cold she is though. Relationships: Lotus (CP): He looks up to her as a mother figure and big sister. He is always helping for her, mainly to protect the pack but to also impress her. He and the Alpha are quite similar in the ways they function in the pack. Both take responsibility for their actions, and they like things to be organized. They are also very patient. He often volunteers to do work for her, like check for threats and send Betas with him. He really doesn't like how cold she is though, and tries to get her to warm up. Cade (CP): Ravioli is good friends with Cade, even if he has a lying problem. He really appreciates his help so he's not working too hard. He likes that the Beta isn't as cold as Lotus, and will make the effort to hang out with other members of the CP. He is very similar to him, and that's one of the reasons why they get along so well. Sometimes, they get into feuds. When Ravioli find out Cade was lying, he starts arguing with him, and tends to get very snappy with him. He tends to hold a grudge over him for two days, then forgives him. Jaeger (CP): Ravioli is very close with the other Beta of the CP. He sees Jaeger as his partner in crime. He likes how he’s a mentor for the CP, and finds his hunting and survival tactics very useful. He finds a lot of his jokes and pranks funny, but he thinks Jaeger takes it too far with rival packs, such as the SDC and TCAB. He does get worried when he wanders off, and he sends his brothers to find him. Due to the mongrel’s fear of water, Ravioli does tasks for him that include diving, swimming and fishing. Tortellini (SDC): Ravioli is very close with his oldest sister. The two of them loved to hunt, and he misses when he was able to do that with her. He also loved wrestling with her, which they still do when they’re able to see each other. He admires her spunky personality, but sometimes it’s too much for him to handle. Now that the mutt is sixteen, she has a lot of adittude, and he doesn’t tolerate it! They get into small arguments sometimes, and she usually wins them. He’s one of the only pups she’s comfortable showing her soft side around, and he wishes to see it more. He’s rather disapproving of the Alpha’s relationship with Alex, but knows the two will always support each other, so he allows them to date. He feels comfortable telling her about his depression, but not his suicidal thoughts. Devlin (CP): Ravioli doesn’t mind Devlin, but wouldn’t consider him a close friend. It really gets on his nerves when Devlin is lazy, and he pesters and snaps at him. Sometimes, he will carry him to places where the task is needed. He gets rather annoyed with him when he slacks off. He doesn’t hate him, however, because he feels bad about him being mute. He likes his ways of getting things across so he can communicate, and is in awe of his creativity. He doesn’t know that the Gamma eavesdrops, and he has found out some secrets about him. He tries to motivate him to work, and sometimes he’s successful. He will let him hangout with Rigatoni and Linguine. He will have small “talk“ with him on occasion. Sycamore (CP): Ravioli finds Sycamore annoying, but he often puts up with her. He doesn’t like how fiery the Gamma is and her constant urge to fight. He never gets physical with her unless if he shoves her, but most of the time he will argue with her. He doesn’t like how much of a dare devil she is, and is often concerned about her safety. He doesn’t like how she takes any dare, and that he‘s involved in some of them. He likes how easily she follows his orders, despite her stubborn personality. Part of him feels bad for her, because she thinks she‘s slightly insecure. He calls her “cute” or “pretty” to get back at her for dares. He believes some of her lies, but gets aggravated when he finds out they’re not true. Crispin (CP): Ravioli‘s opinion on Crispin tends to vary a lot. He appreciates the Gamma’s generosity and gifts, and will give him gifts in return sometimes. He feels bad that he has anxiety isdues, and will try to help him with them. He likes how brave he can be sometimes, but is concerned about him doing before thinking. He does have his issues with him though. He doesn’t like how he slacks off and how lazy he is. He doesn’t like how he makes other pack mates do the work for him, and has threatened to demote him to a Delta if he doesn’t stop. He finds some of his jokes and pranks funny, others cringy, and he doesn’t like how sarcastic he can be. Overall, Crispin is in the middle of the line for Ravioli liking or hating him. Radio (CP): Ravioli is tight with Radio. He considers the Gamma a good friend, and tries to help her with her mood swings. Both are similar in the sense that they suffer from Bipolar Disorder, and have extreme mood swings. He appreciate that another pack mate beside one of his brothers is willing to talk to him about his problems. Even though she’s oblivious to his depression, he’s tried to stop harming himself for her, and seeks help from her to stop stratching himself. Rigatoni (CP): Ravioli is really close with his younger brother. The two have always been watching out for each other since they were very young. If Ravioli couldn‘t watch his sisters, Rigatoni would do it. If Rigatoni couldn’t hunt, Ravioli would do it. Being the oldest two pups in the family, they had the most responsiblity. Even though Rigatoni isn’t as hard working as he used to be, Ravioli still appreciates that he will work a little bit each day. He feels a little worried about the Gamma’s crush on Tasha, but does help him with her. They are basically best friends. Rigatoni has noticed his suicidal actions, and has tried to stop him several times. Ravioli tries to stop for his brother, even though his mood swings take over him. His brother is also one of his counselors. Macaroni (SDC): Ravioli has always had a tight bond with his sister. He found her really easy to take care of, and her big heart won him over. The two had lots of fun playing toghether, whether it was wrestling or patty-cake. He was a little overprotective of her because her curiosity led her into dangerous places. As she got older, she started getting more violent, but not as violent as her older sister. Ravioli often worried that she would become meaner than Tortellini, but she still remained a sweet pup. He became worried once she joined the SDC, but realized she’d be fine. He fears for her saftey when ever the Beta’s around Max, but she brushes off his concern. He told her about his despression, but not his acts of self-harm. He doesn’t want her to worry about that, because he thinks it will make her more stressed. He still appreciates her support. Acantha (CP): Ravioli generally enjoys hanging out with the Delta, but thinks she can be over optimistic sometimes. They have a lot of fun going exploring, even though Ravioli has a constant feeling that he needs to protect her. He does find it annoying how she relies on him or her sister when she’s being picked on, and thinks she should get the chance to stand up for herself. Sometimes he doesn’t realize he’s being overprotective of her. He can tell she struggles to empathize with others, and tries to help her with it. He likes her gifts, and give her his in return. He thinks she should show other emotions more, and worries that she bottles her sadness up. Tasha (CP): Ravioli doesn’t mind the Delta, but is slightly creeped out by her due to her silent nature. He like that she spends a lot of time taking care of his younger brother Linguine, and teaches him how to stand up for himself. He thinks her strong sense of smell has greatly benefited the pack. He tries not to be overprotective of her, since it ticks her off to be protected. He can tell it annoys her when he supervises her on hunts, and tries to let her do a lot of it by herself. He is sometimes spooked when she comes by, since doesn’t tell anyone. Sometimes he finds it difficult to communicate with her, but he finds loopholes. He thinks that her and Rigatoni would make a great couple toghether, even though she doesn’t show her affection for him that often. Linguine (CP): Ravioli loves his youngest brother very much, but worries about the defenseless pup. He feels like he’ll never learn to properly protect himself, and may get killed or injured. He usually tries to work on his defense training with him, and sometimes he’ll have Tasha’s help. Even if the Delta may be reliant on him, he still has a bond with him. He’s always taken care of and protected the young pup from danger, even if he was being a little too overprotective. Linguine enjoys snuggling up with him if he’s had a bad day. Just because the brothers have a six year age gap, that doesn’t mean they’re not close. Ravioli tries to stop harming himself for his brother, because he knows how much it hurts him. He also looks for his support when he’s depressed. He will help Linguine with his crush on Acantha. Fettuchine (SDC): Ravioli loves his sister a lot, but he worries about her saftey. He worries that she might get killed in the Stray Dog Clan, but she rarely gets severely mauled by a dog like Bentley or T-Rex. He can tell it annoys her when he becomes overprotective, and they get into fights because of it. He’s trying to let her go, but his worry and sadness stop him. Even though they fight, the Omega makes up with him. They have lots of fun exploring beylund their territories, and seeing Adventure Bay in a new perspective. They like going for many nees sights, smells and sounds, but he steers her away from anything that could be dangerous. Eventually, he realizes she’ll be fine. Even though she doesn’t get physical with anyone, she’s still a fighter, and uses her words to attack rivals. He is a little skeptical of her crush, Ability at first, but then he realizes he’s a sweet pup looking for some support. Brandon (SDC/CP): Ravioli doesn’t like Brandon that much. He finds it irritating that he’s incredibly lazy and makes other pack-mates do his work. He reminds him to take his rank more seriously, but he never listens. He finds it amusing that he picks on Gammas and Deltas, but immediately becomes submissive in front of the Alpha and Betas. He also doesn’t like his pranks, as he’s often involved in them. He’s physically dragged him out of his cave so he can work. Eventually, the Gamma works. As a form of payback, however, Ravioli ends up getting pranked. He doesn’t completely hate him, however, because he’s such a good friend to his brother Rigatoni. Sometimes he wonders why Brandon joined the Canine Pack if he was never going to work. Vincent (CP): Ravioli thinks Vincent is fun to hang around, but wouldn‘t want to be his best friend. He appreciates that the pup is kind and wants everyone to be ok. He brushes off Vincent’s concern of him overworking himself, and says he’ll be fine. He finds a lot of his jokes funny, and most of his puns pretty funny. He gets worried when he runs too close in a rival pack’s territory, and he gets into trouble because of it. Overall, he thinks Vincent is a kind pup, but not someone he’d want to become a close friend with. Voice Actors Young: Max Charles ''(''Kion in the Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard Series) Current: Drake Bell (Drake In Drake and Josh) Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Strays Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Grown up animals Category:Adult animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Adult Dog Category:Adult Pup Category:Young Adult Category:Male Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Smart pups Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Older Sibling Category:Siblings